


Ghosts That Haunt Him

by idekwhatimdoin



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekwhatimdoin/pseuds/idekwhatimdoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A synth with a particular face brings up ghosts buried from Alex's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts That Haunt Him

Have you ever been around someone, someone you thought you knew so well when they just snap into someone who was a complete stranger? In the span of just a pin drop. It was times like this that MacCready couldn’t stand. It made him feel useless, anxious and troubled that he was unable to do anything but watch the person he knew fall apart. Usually it was a wild animal that was hidden until that breaking point, and sometimes it was a line of crude words. He was able to push through those moments, but this… this was completely different to him. Alex… the optimistic, charismatic hazel haired, stormy grey eyed male that always smiled and laughed… what happened to him? 

_ Alex… _

MacCready’s never felt this helpless before. Maybe when Lucy died but even that couldn’t compare. Frantic voices were raised, yelling over each other, none of them having any clue as what to do. Not even Codsworth and he’s known Alex the longest. When Alex had hit that breaking point, he’d completely froze up. 

“Sir, please!”

_ How stupid could they be?  _ MacCready watched their futile efforts to contain the cracking Vault Dweller from where he was unable to move, methods that even he knew would only worsen the male’s condition. He wanted to badly to do something, anything! But he couldn’t. He just couldn’t… his chest tightened painfully, watching as the broken male hunched over, trying to block out the voices that were yelling at him, jerking away from the touches that tried to touch him as if they were flames. MacCready knew what had pushed Alex too far. He was there when it happened. Just outside in the Sanctuary, where they all thought they were safe, a synth had managed to get by. A gen 3 to be specific with a human face and all. The Institute could have sent any looking synth to infiltrate the settlement but they sent one that they knew would be caught easily but have a massive effect. So they sent one to say exactly what they wanted, for the outcome that they planned for. 

Nora’s face. Alex’s dead wife… And just how the Institute wanted, it was immediately gunned down by no other by Alex himself. He knew that it was just a synth and not really Nora but it looked like her and sounded like her. The thought that must’ve been going through his head was that he had to watch her die again, but this time, by his hand. MacCready could only imagine what Alex was going through, understanding the reason Alex was the way he was now. MacCready couldn’t help but glance outside, seeing the dead synth that lay just outside, barely hidden from view. Multiple gunshots impaled the robots body, more than necessary. 

But who could blame Alex for the use of ammo?  _ I’d do the same damn thing…  _ The voices from inside drew MacCready’s attention back to the scene in front of him, hearing Alex’s voice as it mumbled, a few words he was able to pick up through the continuous squawking of the others. 

“Shut up…” were the words that were faintly said, almost inaudible but MacCready picked it up. 

“Alex, it was only a synth.”

“It’s not mum.” 

“It’s dead.”

And then Alex’s voice again, those two words repeating as if it was a mantra, gaining loudness with every time the phrase was said. “Shut up, shut up, shut up…”

“Get a hold of yourself, soldier.”

“Damn synth got with it deserved.”

“Wasn’t that a little drastic?”

Until he could no longer take the voices. And that’s when MacCready truly felt useless. 

“SHUT UP!” MacCready couldn’t help the step he involuntarily took back, eyes blinking in shock as the words that raked from Alex’s throat rose into the air, the words turning into one long scream, one that was so broken and pained that it made the entire company freeze and internally fall apart. When everything started to come back into focus, MacCready could see the way Alex was hunched over on his knees, hands clutching at his head, fingers digging into his scalp and yanking at his hazel hair. Shuddering breaths could be heard coming from him, an occasional sob in between each number of breaths. 

_ Aren’t any of them going to do something? _

“Oh, now that he’s had an outburst, none of you’ll do anything?” MacCready was only answered with bewildered looks, no one making a move towards the male who was rocking himself back and forth on his knees, curled into himself and hands nearly tearing his hair out.  _ Are you fucki-ugh-serious?  _ Anger bubbled under his skin like lava, seeming to unfreeze his joints as he felt himself moving before he could even register what he was doing. Alex tensed in his arms, startled by the sudden embrace, his shaking seeming to have stopped, momentarily forgetting what he was freaking out so much about. The tears in his eyes glimmered on the edges of his eyes as the warmth from MacCready’s body and arms gave him a sense of protection and… calmness. 

“Stop whining now, alright? You’re not 4.” Normally, Alex would be slightly offended but he could hear the soft tone to it, hearing the slight concern in the Merc’s voice, how tightly the MacCready was holding onto him. Alex could only reach his hands up to clutch at him in return, not trusting his voice to answer for him, letting his face fall against MacCready’s chest. MacCready knew that the front of his clothing was becoming slightly wet from Alex’s eyes but he didn’t care. All he cared about was getting the Alex he loved back. 


End file.
